1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxing fitness devices and more particularly pertains to a new speed bag support apparatus for providing a retractable platform for a speed bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boxing fitness devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,193 describes a system for providing entertainment by allowing a user to hit a speed bag. Another type of boxing fitness device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,157 having a device for exercise using rebounding and boxing techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,212 has a punching bag mounted to a vertical surface for practicing upper cuts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,639 has a device for adjusting a height of a speed bag from a floor for practicing defense arts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,613 has an apparatus providing for portable and adjustable use of a speed bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,233 shows a punching and kicking bag for boxing and the martial arts.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the speed bag to be stored in a position to allow use of the area where the speed bag was positioned.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a platform assembly that is pivotally coupled to a wall mounting assembly to allow the platform assembly to be pivoted against the wall mounting assembly so that the space where the platform assembly was located can be utilized.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new speed bag support apparatus that provides a stable support for using a speed bag when the platform in a deployed position.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a wall mounting assembly comprising a plurality of stanchion members. Each of the stanchion members is designed for being coupled to a vertical support surface for supporting the wall mounting assembly from the vertical support surface. A platform assembly is rotatably coupled to the wall mounting assembly. The platform assembly is rotatable between a deployed position defined by the platform assembly being positioned substantially perpendicular to the wall mounting assembly and a stored position defined by the platform assembly being positioned substantially parallel to the wall mounting assembly. The platform assembly is designed for receiving the speed bag whereby the platform assembly suspends the speed bag over a floor to be used by a user when the support assembly is in the deployed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.